In That Single Moment
by Erza The Scarlet Knight
Summary: (Based on Episode 54) It only takes a single moment to change someone's life for the better, or for the worse. Droite's POV (One-sided Anxietyshipping)


**Hey guys, welcome to my first ever Fanfic! I don't have much writing experience, but I** **do l****ove to write, so we'll just see how this goes. *crosses fingers* **

**My inspiration for this came from rewatching episode 54 of Zexal for the tenth time, and bawling my eyes out for the tenth time as well. **

**But anyways, please enjoy! **

* * *

><p>In That Single Moment<p>

In that single moment, her entire world began to shatter. She closed her eyes shut, hoping that some forcefield or barrier would magically appear out of nowhere to stop what was about to take place. But deep down, she knew there was nothing she could do. She couldn't run, she couldn't hide, she couldn't fight back. She stood there, paralyzed and helplessly in shock.

In that single moment, she remembered. She remembered those few memories that she kept so close to her wounded and lonely heart. Those memories were the thread that held her broken soul together, they were her lifeline. She was nothing without them.

In that single moment, images of him flooded her mind like a cascading current. She remembered his familiar blond hair with those teal bangs, the deep, resonating sound of his voice, that silently bittersweet aura that followed him, and his steel gray eyes that imprisoned his hidden emotions.

In that single moment, she was fifteen again, fighting that horrible contraption with what little strength she had left. The robot suddenly gained more power and out of her peripheral vision, she saw several people, like her, exhausted and afraid, get knocked down one by one. Her turn was soon approaching and she didn't know what to do, she cringed and braced herself for the blow.

In that single moment, he swiftly dashed in front of her, like a shield, and summoned Daybreaker, which destroyed the robot, saving her life. He just stood there, paying no mind to the cut down his cheek that oozed with fresh blood. She watched him with awe, her hopeful hazel eyes shining with gratitude. She spoke up, only to be cut off with words that she would never forget, "The moment you begin to rely on others, you will begin to lose sight of yourself."

In that single moment, she was watching him and hiding behind that wall again. He was with his little brother, Haruto, whom he loved above anything else. Seeing a lonely butterfly flutter by, he pointed at it, showing his younger sibling as he smiled sullenly.

In that single moment, she finally understood him. She finally understood why he was so distant, why he closed himself off from others. It was all for Haruto. Everything he did was out of love for his brother.

In that single moment, she decided. She decided that she would protect him no matter what. He protected his brother, and neglected himself for doing so. She vowed to herself that she would watch over him and keep him safe. Just like him, she would do it out of love.

In a single moment, she was back in her sad reality. Her energy had been drained and her legs gave out. She sunk down to her knees on the hard, jungle floor. Someone had managed to soften her fall, but all she could think about was that she had failed, she failed to protect the person she loved the most. Now, all she could do was pay the consequences by being robbed of her most valuable possession, her memories of him.

In that single moment, she was numb from the pain of her aching heart. She had desperately held on to those memories for as long as she could, but there was nothing she could do now. Her beautiful, yet solemn hazel eyes slowly became empty and soulless, but with one last bit of her mustered up strength, she managed to smile wistfully to the person who held her and quietly whispered, "Tell Kaito to remember me."

In that single moment, her precious memories of Kaito were taken as she slipped into unconsciousness. Those memories were lost, they fluttered away like the broken fragments of a dream.

**Thank you for reading, please review! **


End file.
